fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mazuku
Mazuku is a gigantic bacterial life form that dwells on the asteroid of the same name. Mazuku is a Standing Ripple User although due to the combination of the Standing Ripple's abilities and Mazuku's own simplicity it has no control over its Standing Ripple. Mazuku's Standing Ripple is called Paradise City. Appearance From the naked eye Mazuku appears to just be the asteroid itself, one of the various Ripplite celestial bodies that had drifted across the universe. Mazuku itself has an extremely thin body measuring less than a nanometer in thickness, its body is mostly translucent although when exposed to radiation will appear in ultra-violet images. The creature has an extremely basic make-up and survives by converting silicon, ice and other space particles it collects into energy that it uses to keep its body just above absolute zero. Standing Ripple Mazuku's Standing Ripple is known as Paradise City, the standing Ripple manifests itself as a small floating city that appears near the area its abilities are affecting. False Realities Due to the unusual nature of Paradise City and Mazuku there have been documentations of the false realities created by the standing ripple, the time spent within False Realities varies between accounts, some mere seconds while others, months. The longest of the accounts is documented by an explorer who'd followed Mazuku for eight months although found out that seven of those months he'd been trapped in a false reality Mazuku had created that looked like space. According to accounts Paradise City does on occasion recreate false realities from time to time, it is unknown if there is a limit to how many false realities Paradise City is capable of creating. *Blackberry Mold - The most infamous of the false realities and also one of the strangest, Blackberry Mold is a false reality in which space appears to be completely vacant aside from a false version of Mazuku, the Blackberry Mold has been compared to zones of space where no light, life or matter exists, it is a perpetually dark environment and has no form of resources. The strangeness of Blackberry Mold has fascinated those following Mazuku as many believe the false reality holds some significance. *Honeysuckle Junction - An incredibly brief False Reality that has only been documented for fourteen seconds, the individual who was trapped in Honeysuckle Junction died and the documenter who found the false reality only caught a brief glimpse of the false reality. From the account, Honeysuckle Junction is a trainstation made out of marshmallows and porcelain with train tracks extending out to the horizon, the surrounding area contained fields of golden flowers that were so massive that when the wind blew it appeared as though the ground itself was moving. *Cube Boy - Cube Boy is a false reality that appears to take the form of a giant cube-shaped creature called cube boy who is believed to be roughly the size of a moon, Cube Boy as an entity is rather unusual as he is capable of speech and has been known to communicate with documenters. The reports state that Cube Boy is aware he isn't real but seems to be indifferent to this fact, it is possible he is simply not intelligent enough to understand, Cube Boy's surface is inhabited by the Moon Mice, small creatures that are much more in-line with standard creations by Paradise City, they appear similar to white Lab Mice found on Earth and have red eyes, they're sometimes seen piloting miniature mechs roughly the size of a dog, their primary role seems to be to harvest small "cube buds" that develop on Cube Boys surface, it is assumed the cube buds are their form of nutrient. Cube Boy is a very important false reality as through communication with Cube Boy it was confirmed that when instances of a False Reality are repeated time is persistent, objects left on Cube Boy were recovered in a later exploration and Cube Boy was capable of recognizing and remembering previous documenters who'd visited him, it is also known that time does not persist when a false reality is not active meaning Cube Boy percieves the documenters as having left for an instant and appearing in a new location in the next instant. *Oddlight - Oddlight was a brief false reality that might no longer exist, Oddlight was a reality that appeared similar to Victorian Era England and for whatever reason appeared entirely in black and white, the notable element of Oddlight was that light behaved oppositely to reality, sources of light including those brought in by the documenters such as a lighter, flashlight, etc. would instead create darkness. Oddlight in spite of the presence of buildings and other man-made objects doesn't have any forms of life known to have existed on it, as such during the second expedition of Oddlight the False Reality was nuked to see the effect of massive radioactive energy exerted on a false reality, no one was present when Oddlight closed so it is unknown what the state of the false reality is. *The Reverse - The Reverse is believed to be the largest false reality that exists and is considered to be perhaps infinite in size. The Reverse is a false reality which appears nearly identical to the actual reality however time flows backwards, it has been confirmed that The Reverse's time effects are persistent to individuals within the reality meaning they're younger when they exit than they were when they entered. From information gathered within The Reverse it's believed to have started at the end of time and is moving backwards to the dawn of time, it's unknown at what point time and reverse time will cross one another but all evidence in The Reverse suggests that it is such an extremely long way away that forms of life that don't even exist yet have gone extinct in The Reverse, as such no compatible technology is avaible in The Reverse. *Orlando - Orlando is the name of a False Reality that sometimes appears on asteroids that pass by Mazuku, Orlando despite its name has no relation to any real world Orlandos, the name comes from the small farm town that exists in the false reality. The False Reality seems to be fairly straightforward as none of the laws of reality are altered, the townsfolk of Orlando are noted as being friendly although one must be extremely cautious in Orlando as it was confirmed on the fifth expedition the townsfolk are cultists who worship Paradise City as a death god and demand sacrifices, one documenter has been killed as a result. It has been suggested to eradicate the townsfolk of Orlando although due to the numerous parties of interest in the false realities it has been repeatedly blocked. Trivia *Mazuku is Swahili for Evil Wind and is a carry-over from when Mazuku was going to be an incorporeal cloud *Mazuku's Stand, Paradise City shares its name with the Guns N' Roses song of the same name **This also applies to its latter four abilities; November Rain, Dead Horse, Rocket Queen & Chinese Democracy **Use Your Illusion gets its name from two albums from the band *November Rain is similar in function to the stand Weather Report although lacks the Oxygen Build-Up ability *Mazuku, the living organism only weighs 3.51kg (7.74lbs), the vast majority of its weight comes from the asteroid it surrounds Category:Characters Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Standing Ripple Users Category:Standing Ripples